couples farfelus!
by X-Yoru-X
Summary: séries de one shot sur des couples tirés au sort. donc ils sont farfelus! chp 5: kyo yuya! celui là est normalement drôle!
1. Chapter 1

après avoir murement réfléchi, c'est a dire deux minutes, j'ai désidé d'écrire une série de court pne shot, j'espère qu'il vous plairons et que vous laisserez plein de reviews! et puis pour ce premier couple, me tué pas, j'ai tiré au sort! c'est un couple plutôt tordu! je vous préviens, cela rsique de ne pas avoir de sens! et se sera très court!

* * *

**Kyo/Yukimura**

L'un était maladroit avec ses sentiments,l'autre savait parler, mais n'était capable de les lui avouer.

L'un était une "démon sanguinaire" l'autre était un ange aux ailes noires.

Tout deux aumaient se battre, savoir leur vie mise en jeu, chacun d'eux aiment se défier et se battre l'un contre l'autre, c'était leur façon maladroite de se dire ces mots qu'ils n'avaient pas le courage de se dire...

L'un était aimé de tous, donnait sa confience aveuglément et l'autre était rejetté par son clan et n'aimait pas la compagnie.

Pourtant, bien que tout les séparait, ils étaient tout les deux brûlés d'un amour infinis. Idiots qu'il était, il ne voyait pas tous les regards qu'il lui jettait, il ne comprennais pas tous se qu'il faisait pour lui.

Ils vivent leur vie, on de nombreuses occations de se déclarer, mais cela, c'est impossible, car leur fièrtée est bien trop grande.

Mais une jour peut-être, ils vivront ensemble...

Et cela, seul l'avenir nous le dira...


	2. le pouvoir invincible

**_Réponse aux reviews:_** dans un premiers temps je vous remercis d'avoir laissé des commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir! et de 2, moi non plus j'aime pas trop le couple yuki et kyo... enfin. je veux dire qu'il ne me dérenge pas mais qu'il est bizzard... c'est sur qu'il cour pas les fan fic...

ps: si il y un couple que vous voudriez voir, peu importe qui il est, je suis prenante!

* * *

**Akari/luciole (hotaru/lulu)**

Akari avait un dont particulier, autre que celui de savoir guérier et de transformer tous ce que voyait son oeil de la méduse en cendre, c'était de savoir "suporter" Luciole. Et Luciole suportait Akari...

La jeune femme aimait bien Hotaru, ses facon de dire qu'il regardait les chenilles passer, ses prédictions qui ne tiennent pas le route et qui pourtant se réalise. Hotaru lui aimait le côté rebelle de cette jeune femme, et aussi la douceur dont elle faisait preuve lorsqu'elle devait le soigner. Ils avaient tout deux un sens aigu de la justice, enfin, disons que Lulu se battait pour se que Kyo lui disait.

Il n'avait pas du tout aimé le fait que Akari avait failli mourir lors du combat final, il voulait devenir plus fort pour la protéger, sans savoir qu'elle vayait constament sur lui. Il avait fallut que tout les deux sois aux bords de la mort et en sorte victorieux pour qu'ils s'avouent leur sentiments, si doux et si beaux.

Luciole savait déjà que n'être pas seul rendait fort, et il allait bientôt découvire le pouvoir invincible de l'amour...


	3. joyeux noèl

Suite à une demande voilà le couple yuki/yuya! le suivant sera yuya/lul! Ce chapitre sera un peu beaucoup remancer... j'ai pas pu faire autrement...

**Sinon merci pour les reviews!**

* * *

Yukimura/Yuya 

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il ne s'était pas tout de suit rendu compte qu'il l'aimait. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Elle le trouva insaisissable… Mais avec le temps, ils étaient devenus amis, et si le cœur de cette jeune fille balançait entre les deux démon, Yukimura, lui savait se qu'il ressentait, mais il avait fallu que son plus jeune protecteur lui dise de se bouger le popotin s'il voulait VRAIMENT l'avoir, alors, c'est ce qu'il fit… Il lui avait demandé un rendez-vous le soir vers minuit. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps, sa bien aimée n'était pas dans son état normal… Elle l'avait retrouvé à l'heure dit et l'avait attendu. Il était là, souriant. Il n'y était pas allez par quatre chemins il avait juste dit : « Je t'aime » Et elle avait répondu à ses attentes. Elle s'était fais la promesse en elle même que le premier des deux qui le lui avouerait, c'est lui qu'elle choisirait… Et Yukimura rajouta en l'embrassant : « joyeux noël mon amour »


	4. le sauveur!

Mouhhahaha!!!!! je suis de retour! pour ce couple yuya/lulu! cette fois y'aura du dialogue! c'est plus simple, avant j'avais l'impression de meubler... et dsl pour les fautes d'ortho, c'est surtout des fautes de frappe... bah sinon, le prochain sera kyo et yuya! ben oui, je suis ouverte aux couples! Sinon bonne lecture et oubliez pas: Reviews!

Ah oui! MERCIIIIIIIIIIII pour les reviews, ils me font très plaisirs!

* * *

Luciole/Yuya

Le soleil brillait, il faisait chaud, les oiseaux cuicuitaient (??) et ... Un cris percent déchira le ciel...

-"KYYYYYYAAAA!!! UN VERS DE TERRE!" Hurla une jeune fille blonde.

-"Nan c'est un chenille!" Fit un HOMME blond.

-"C'est pareil! enlèves-moi ça!"

-"Ne l'écrases pas!"

Et le jeune homme sauva la chenille des pieds meutriers de Yuya! Une fois mise hors de danger, Luciole revint vers la dite Yuya.

-"Tu sais, tu es avec le pire de tout les démons, et tu as peur d'un chenille..." Dis-Hotaru.

-"Et alors? Tu m'as sauvé, c'est l'important! Tu es mon sauveur et en gise de remerciment, tu as droit à ... un baiser!"

-"... Pourquoi?"

-"Idiot! Tu ne vois vraiment rien? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai peur d'une chenille?"

-"Oui" Fit-lulu.

-"..."

Yuya soupira.

-"Lulu, es-tu déjà tombé amoureux d'une fille?"

-"... Oui, et je le suis toujours"

-"oh..." Fit-elle triste. "Je peux savoir qui c'est"

-"Toi?"

Ce qui est bien avec notre Luciole préférée, c'est qu'elle n'y va pas par quatre chmin. Yuya resta un peu surprise, puis se jeta dans les bras de son "sauveur".

-"J'ai toujours droit au baiser?" Fit-il en sourient...

* * *

bizzare... cours... dites moi ce que vous en pensez et nouveau sondage: vous voulez que je continue à faire des one shote de ce genre et comme avant?


	5. corvée et vaisselle

Urg... ce couple m'aura donné du mal... pourtant il est courant... enfin, laissez des reviews! prochains couples: inconnu ou plutôt surprise! après le surprise se sera akira et tokito

* * *

_Kyo/Yuya_

Pauvre Kyo, occuper à ce torturer les méninges... Se poser des questions, c'est bien, ne pas avoir de réponces, ça l'est moins! Toujours est-il que Kyo réfléchissait sur, tenez vous bien: ses sentiments!

Et oui; il était amoureux, beaucoup. Et ce depuis longtemps. Ça lui était arrivé comme cela, du jour au lendemain. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte lorsque la vie de Yuya avait été mise en dangé par le dragon d'eau. Il avait tout fais pour elle, et elle avait toujours cru en lui, cela l'avait séduit... Toujours souriante, même dans les pires moments...

Aujourd'hui, les mibus avaient été vaincu, lui et tout ses amis vivaient "sereinement". Kyo avait tout,: gloire, reconnaissance, fortune? mais il n'aivait pas encore le coeur de celle qu'il aimait... Il se leva au "À TABLE" et se dirigea vers cette pièce sacré et bénie des ventres affamés.

Il mangea en silence comme pour pas changé, et comme pour pas changé il s'en alla avant qu'on lui dise de faire la vaiselle. Ben oui, vous vous imaginez un démon sanguinaire en train de faire cette corvée?! Ce serait mauvais pour son image...

Doooonc reprenons, il s'en était allé sous un arbre vers, le vent souflant dans ses longs cheveux rouges, des pétales de cerisiers flotant autour de lui, les odeurs des fleurs montant jusqu'à ses narines... Nan... c'est trop idilique! Pour dire vrai; il pleuvait, les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, et Yuya furieuse, arrivait déchainée...

Il avait fait une bêtise.

-"BAKA DE KYO! Tu as à nouveau oublié de faire la vaisselle! Tu crois que je vais la faire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours? Participe un peu!"

-"Tu m'imagine faire le ménage? Franchement..."

Moment de silence.

-"Maintenant que tu le dit: NON!"

-'Qu'est-ce qu'elle a imaginé?'

-"Au fait, tu vas m'offir quoi pour mon anniversaire?"

-"Tu veux vraiment le savoir"

-"Oui"

-"Si tu m'embrasses, alors je te le dirais"

-"... OK"

Et elle se rapprocha de lui, pausa délicatment ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'éloigna dés qu'elle sentis qu'il en voulait plus.

-"Alors, c'est quoi?"

-"Une bague de mariage"

Ils se marièrent mais personne ne su jamais ou le légendaire Kyo avait trouvé l'argent nécéssaire pour acheter la magnifique bague...


	6. meilleur ami

dsl pour ce retard... mais voilà, je suis débordée, même si j'ai continué certaine fic, ce que j'ai écris ne valait pas grand chose, alors maintenant que j'ai du temps, je vais faire un one shot sur... AKIRA X TIGROU! je dis simplement en passant, que il y aura des spoilers, mais pas important sur le tôme 32... sinon bonne lecture!

* * *

**Meilleur ami...**

Tigre rouge avait vraiment été stupide sur ce coups là... Traversser toute la garde royale plus un garde raproché de Tokito pour simplement lui rendre un de ses deux sabres... Akira n'en revenait pas... Surtout quand celui-ci lui avoua qu'il le considérait comme son meilleur ami, et qu'il lui donnait du courage (nda: c'est tigrou qui dit ça). Ces quelques mots l'avaient rendu plus heureux que jamais. Mais quand cet imbécile lui avait souris et c'était avencé vers la mort toujours en souriant, le coeur d'Akira vait comme cessé de battre. Il avait voulu te retenir, mais ce stupide mamifère rouge avait fait éfondré une partie du mur, l'enpêchant ainsi de lui venir en aide...

Le combat qui suivit avait été très rude, et Akira avait failli mourire. S'il était toujours en vie, c'était en partie grâce à ce garçon qu'il disait détester. Lorsque après la bataille, il l'avait retrouvé inconcient, il avait vraiment cru qu'il était mort... Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand il appris qu'il était vivant! Le jeune aveugle, même s'il ne l'avourait pas, était fière de son premier meilleur ami. Mais il faudrait encore beaucoup plus de temps pour qu'il s'avoue à lui même qu'il avait réellement eu peur pour Tigre Rouge.

Akira l'ignorait, mais tigre rouge ne cessait de le regarder, Tigre avait pris Akira pour modèle. Tout deux s'aimaient bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient se l'avouer... Alors en attendant, l'un observerait, l'autre se voulerai la face...

* * *

moui bon, j'ai déjà fais mieux... mais voilà! qu'en pensez-vous! de le merde? bien? géniale? bof? Dites moi tout! je veux battre mon recore de review pour cette fic! lassez 7 reviews et je contiue! lol! allez, je réfléchi comment je vais faire pour mettre en scène le prochaine couple!


	7. demande, pas chapitre

Honte sur moi...dsl... franchement, je sais pas comment faire le couple tokito/akira... please pouvez me donner des idées? enfin, les couple a venir:

Yuki/Shinrei

Shindara/Kosuke

Yuya/Yuan

Shinrei/Tigrou (celui là, il est vraiment tordu!)

Yukimura/Akari

Voilà, comme cela vous aurez une petite idée de la suite! Mais elle viendra pas tout de suite, j'ai énormément de travaille, alors bon, je vais tenter de les écrire, mais je sais pas si je saurai les publier!


	8. le somnembule

HOHOHO!!! dsl... je me prend pour le père noèl... pdr... lol, enfin voilà le yunyun/yuya... pour le akira tokito, je réfléchis, mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'idées! Puis faites pas attention aux fautes d'ortho, là je suis complètement fatigué alors... je fais pas gaf... sion bonne lecture et... reviews?

* * *

**Yuya/yuan**

Un cris strident retentit dans la nuit froide. Un cris... Pas très féminin... Cela ressemblait surtout à quelqu'un qui en avait marre, marre à bout, bout de ficelle... pardon, reprenons...

Donc, cette personne en avait marre... De quoi? de dormir à la belle étoile... C'est vrai quoi, y'avait plus de clan mibu, plus d'ennemis, alors pourquoi ne pas aller dans une auberge? Ha oui... parce que ce qui servait d'argent c'était envolé pour acheter du sake. La pauvre jeune femme nommée Yuya avait une bande de soulard pour compagnon, et la nuit, lorsqu'elle croyait ENFIN être tranquille, et bien non car un stupide panda était somnembule... Et là s'en était trop... Son pauvre boulon qui tenait à peine venait de lacher. Elle prit son révolver et tira sur le auvre petit panda blanc.Ce raffut réveilla bien sûre les autres qui avait une tête de pas réveillé. Normale vu l'heure tardive.

-"Yuan... Arrête de l'embêter et dit le lui!" Fit Kyo avec une veine palpitente sur sa tampe.

-"Dire quoi" Fit La petite luciole.

-"... Rendore toi crétin mou du cerveau!"

La pauvre blonde ne suivait pas tout... Surtout que les autres semblait avec compris... Yunyun, dit Yuan ou encore le panda, sortis de son soit disant somnembulisme et se rapprocha de Yuya à pas feutré. Elle était littéralement clouée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ou plutôt, elle ne VOULAIT pas bouger. Elle faillit crier une nouvelle fois en santant une main dans son dos. Mais rien ne sortis car petit Yuan avait tout calculé, et l'avait embrasser avant qu'elle n'aie eut le temps de protester...

Yuya n'aivait pas envie de le repousser, c'est qu'il embrasse bien le bougre! Et au grand d'ésepoir des autres, il n'eut pas beaucoup plus de silence durant le reste de la nuit...

* * *

Quelle métaphore cette dernière phrase! lol... alors comment c'était pour une histoire sans idées fixe? 


	9. la plage

**_Note:_** _Ouuuuups! quel retard! bon faut dire que j'avais pas d'idées, que le temps me manquait et que je suis partie en espage, ce qui m'a donné une idée pour cette fic! amusez vous bien en la lisant!_

_

* * *

_

Yuikmura/Shirei

La plage... Quel merveilleux endroit... De l'eau à profusion, du soleil, des palmiers des jolies filles... Tout était là pour que la joyeuse bande de Kyo s'amuse... Tout? NON! Il faisait trop chaud! tout le monde suait sur leur serviette, cuisant littéralement sous le soleil de plomb! Sauf Luciole qui était dans son élément, Shinrei, qui restait depuis le début dans l'eau et enfin Yuki, qui semblait ne pas souffrire de la canicule. Lui avait la bonne idée de drager les fille de la plage, qui n'était soi dit en passant pas insensible à ses nombreux charmes... Le boureau des coeurs ne semblait même pas s'appersevoir du regard meutrier que lui jetait une certaine planète de l'eau... Qui prit d'une envie de refroidire les ardeur du seigneur, envoya un jet d'eau froide sur la tête du pauvre bougre.

Le trempé se retourna pour voir qui était l'inconcient qui avait osé "l'humilier" devant ces dames. Voyant l'aire irronique de Shinrei, Yuki eut un sourire diabolique. Il courut comme un dératé en hurlant comme un fou pour enfin terminer sur shinrei, qui n'avait pas cru bon de se dégager.

-"Tu vas me le payer"

-"Essaye pour voir!"

Et ils furent partis dans un jeu de noyade, rigolant comme des enfants. Jusqu'au moment où Shinrei eut la bonne idée de faire semblant de se noyer. Yuki qui n'était pas dupe, le porta jusqu'a son essuis et l'y déposa, sous les yeux médusé de leur camarade, qui furent encore plus ébahie face a la phrase du cadet des Sanada:

-"Face a un cas comme ça, une seule chose a faire..."

Yuki s'acroupis et le pencha sur les lèvres du "noyé", faisant semblant d'effectué un bouche a bouche. Sauf que voilà, personne ne tomba dans le panneau vu que Shinrei avait passé ses bras autour du cou du sauveur et que ce dernier était à présent plus couché sur lui qu'autre chose...

Comme quoi, tout peu arrivé à la plage...


	10. une larme trop retenue

Note: merci pour le reviews! et dsl du retard!

Et ce chapitre ne sera pas drôle... je dirais même qu'il est triste... enfin, lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Kosuke/Shindara

Tout le monde dormait à point fermé... tout le monde? Non, pas cette jeune femme qui avait vouè sa vie à son seigneur. Elle avait toujours pensé que Sire Yukimura était la seule personne qu'elle aimait, mais c'était faux... Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle avait des amis, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que SA mort l'affecterait autant. Elle avait su croire en lui, même dans les moments les plus sombres. Kosuke soupira doucement, un ninja tel que lui était voué a avoir une courte vie, et pourtant...

Une larme perla le long de la joue de la jeune femme, roulant doucement et terminant sa course dans l'herbe mouillée. D'autres suivirent bientôt, innondant sont joli visage. Ce visage qui ressemblait temps à son seigneur. Yukimura avait longtemps été sa raison de vivre ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé, et maintenant que Shinadra était mort... elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de son coeur...

Elle enfoui son visge dans ses mains et continua à verser ses larmes de tristesses, elle les avait que trop longtemps retenues... Mais bientôt, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Un espoir naquit en elle, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il était vint... Elle releva la tête et reconnu son seigneur. Il ne dit rien, ne posa aucune question, il s'assit juste à ses côtés et la serra contre lui, comme le ferait un grand frère pour sa soeur, comme pour la consoler. Doucement et avec du temps, la jeune femme finit par s'endormir, Certes elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'avouer son avour pour ce ninja maladroit, mais ce n'était pas si grave en fin de compte. Car il continurait à vivre dans sa mémoire et son coeur...


	11. Chapter 11

Me revoilà! XD pour un nouveau couple! dsl pour ce retard, mais comme d'habitude j'étais overs devoiré! -- -- j'avais donc beaucoup de devoirs et de leçons!

* * *

Fubuki/Hishigi (je suis frustrée du tôme 35... alors je fais comme s'ils n'étaient pas morts NA! XD)

Une magnifique journée débutait, enfin, débutait... elle était déjà bien entamée... il était près de midi, et personne n'était réveillé. Qui aurait cru que ce cher Fubuki et Hishigi était de telle marmotte? Faut ce dire que même eux on besoin de vacances. C'est bien les vacances. Donc ils en profitaient pour faire la grasse matinée. Jusqu'à ce qu'un gentil toutou vienne les réveiller. Mais qui avait acheter ce Clebs?! Franchement, les deux terreurs, dormant jusqu'à pas d'heures, et obligé d'être réveillé par un chien affamé qui veux aller faire ses besoins!

Revenons vers nos deux compères. Hishigi s'était -enfin- éveillé, et ressemblait plus à un zombie (nda comme moi quand je me lève XD) Il alla préparer le petit déjeuné, oui oui le petit déjeuné à cette heure, fit le café, parce qu'il fallait bien ça pour commencer, pardon, finir, la journée. Une demie-heure passa et Fubiki arriva aussi dans la cuisine. Il s'assit près de la table et attendit que le service soit fait. Hishigi, en tout bon homme de maison, apporta les plats et s'assit également à table. puis la super conversation débuta:

-Bien dormi? Demanda Hishigi.

-Trop peu. Répondit Fubuki en baillant.

-Si ton chien ne nous avait pas réveillé!

-Golgotha n'y est pour rien! Il avait seulement faim et voulait sortir!

-Je vois ça... Fit Hishigi en regardant le fameux Golgotha qui dévorait une chaussure qui trainait et juste à côté de lui se trouvait une "magnifique" crotte bien fraiche. -Compte pas sur moi pour nettoyer. Tu la voulu, tu l'a eut, et tu t'en occupe! Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux!

-Très bien je le ferai. Mais t'es quand même un tortionnaire! Et puis... c'est quoi ça? Répondit Fubuki en désignant son assiette une une espèce de pâtée verdâtre trônait. -Tu es toujours aussi doué pour la cuisine a ce que je vois...

-... Crotte, très cher.

-C'est mangeable au moins?

-Je suppose puisque je ne suis pas mort.

-Ça me rassure pas.

Et la conversation se termina, l'après midi se passa comme le petit déjeuné mais avec, en plus, d'horrible maux de ventre. Ce jour là, Fubuki se jura de ne plus jamais demander à son amant de cuisiner quelque chose, de peur de finir empoisonné.


End file.
